


My World Ended

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Series: Inspired by The Practice War [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: The death of the one you love could feel like the end of the world





	My World Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Written after the Second Battle of Sol , considering the fact that many people may have lost a loved one in the battle.

My world Ended today  
In the whisper quiet  
It faded away  
I should have told you-  
 _(I Love you)_

My world  _Ended_ today  
Everything faded into grey  
For loss too great  
You had to say  
 _(I Love you)_

But now my world has gone and died  
This cannot be  
This can't  
A Lie  
You Said-!  
 _(I Love you!)_

Come Back,  
 _ **Come Back!  
** (I Love You!)_

My world has ended.  


Grey turns to black  
And white  
Stark Clarity  
Wrong and Right

 _ **I promise you**_  
Never again.

I won't forget  
I won't allow  
My world to die  
In  _vain_.


End file.
